


Привет, мам

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Валерьянка [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Injury, Psychology, Routine, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Новости бьют под дых: у Тоши перелом, лечить не меньше месяца, а то и все три. Брата пока вместо костылей усадили на коляску, и это вроде бы мелочь — в общем-то контексте — но хочется едва ли не разрыдаться. Антон боец — на людях давит лыбу, Лёша в этом такой же.
Series: Валерьянка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166006





	Привет, мам

**Author's Note:**

> По следам матча Сочи — Локомотив
> 
> Подразумевается, что дело происходит во вселенной [Валерьянки читать и без связки с ней](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8349964)

Новости бьют под дых: у Тоши перелом, лечить не меньше месяца, а то и все три. Брата пока вместо костылей усадили на коляску, и это вроде бы мелочь — в общем-то контексте — но хочется едва ли не разрыдаться. Антон боец — на людях давит лыбу, Лёша в этом такой же, но он знает, что на самом деле творится внутри.

Тоша замыкается очень быстро. Стоит только людям пропасть из их поля зрения, плечи тут же чуть опускаются. Осанка теряет былую стать, а у Лёши сердце рвётся от боли. У него-то, если сравнивать, травма пустячковая. От того, как они раньше радовались, что вместе сыграют против европейских грандов, сейчас только горше. Хочется тут же обнять крепко-крепко, прижать к себе. Чтобы ворчать начал, ругаться — лишь бы ожил немного.

Лёша так и поступает, стоит за ними захлопнуться двери номера. Прямо со спины обхватывает, нагибаясь, утыкается носом в плечо. С губ срывается отчаянное «братик». Антон хватается за его руки и больше никак себя не проявляет. Он же из них двоих резкий, боевой, а сейчас совсем беззащитный какой-то, растерянный-растроенный. Лёша как наяву может нарисовать себе его лицо сейчас: излом бровей, закрытые веки, поджатые или даже закушенные губы.

Сильный младший братец. В глазах предательски щипет от того, что они оба поломались. Именно тогда, когда есть шанс выигрывать, показывать себя, добиваться успеха. Лёша обнимает крепче, и плевать, что нога побаливает от неудобной позы и спина тоже напоминает о себе. Он просто не может сейчас отстраниться, ему так необходимо тепло родного тела. Антон вновь настраивается на их общую волну и чуть сильнее сжимает его руку, чуть гладит большим пальцем и тоже тихо-тихо зовёт: «братик».

Лёша от этого отмирает, распрямляется, уменьшая нагрузку на ногу, и утыкается губами уже в макушку. До чего же несправедливо, до чего же обидно, до чего же тошно. Хочется свалить всё на начало осени: вечно она у них не удаётся.

Но тут какое-то тотальное невезение, хлеще только у армейцев, которых косит так, что веришь в проклятья. Лёша очень надеется, что их минует эта напасть. Хотя, глядя на себя и брата, серьёзно опасается того, что кто-то заимел себе мощного шамана и теперь шаманит. От этих мыслей становится смешно, и Лёша истерично хихикает в кудрявую макушку. Реакция следует незамедлительно:

— Лёшик?.. — Антон поднимает голову, стараясь поймать взгляд брата.

Лёша качает головой и говорит совсем о другом:

— А мама жаловалась, что мы вечно болеем один за другим.

У Антона тоже вырывается смешок. Да уж, иронично не то слово. Они разговаривали с мамой вчера, когда было ещё непонятно, что за травма.

— Давай ты ей позвонишь? А то она начнёт плакать, и я тоже не выдержу, — Антон через силу улыбается, стараясь, чтобы не задрожали губы.

Лёша кивает. А он, блин, значит, выдержит. В горле стоит комок. Ему ещё сегодня идти на физиотерапию, там и позвонит — раз уж всё равно придется оставлять Тошу одного, то хоть не прямо сейчас. Он толкает инвалидное кресло к кровати, а Антон, опираясь на руки, самостоятельно перебирается на постель, предупреждающе глянув, чтоб Лёша не смел помогать — с его-то недолеченным бедром.

Но у Лёши уже включен модуль заботы, и он всё равно чуть помогает брату, а потом подпихивает за спину вторую подушку, так как одной ему кажется мало. Дальше в ход идут сложенные рулоном полотенца под больную ногу, и Леша явно намерен ещё помельтешить по номеру, но Антон ловит его за руку и утягивает на кровать, поближе.

— Угомонись, а? — просит мягко и устало, притягивая к себе. — В глазах рябит уже.

Лёша вздыхает, что-то бурчит, но всё-таки остаётся рядом и забирается на кровать с ногами. Хочется ровным счётом одного большого ничего.

Они с Тошей вцепляются друг в друга, стараясь поплотнее обхватить руками друг друга. Нужно быть близко-близко-ещё-ближе насколько это возможно.

Лёша думает, как же это похоже на то, что было два с половиной года назад. Тоже куча надежд впереди и глупая травма. Тоже стопа. Нога, правда, сейчас другая, но сути дела это не меняет. Тогда Тоше пришлось лететь в Рим на операцию. Сейчас — врачи пока не решили. Даже непонятно, когда было обиднее.

Леша приподнимает голову и целует брата в висок, отчаянно жмурясь.

— Люблю тебя. Вернёшься и всем всё докажешь, как тогда доказал, — Антон всё это знает, Лёша уверен. Но всё равно хочется озвучить.

Антон поворачивается и утыкается носом в слегка колючую щёку. Становится немного легче. Лёшка рядом, здесь. Поддерживает, обнимает и такой родной-родной, хотя казалось бы ну куда ещё роднее-то? Шепчет что-то тихо, гладит постоянно по плечу и…

— Спасибо, что рядом, — не то чтобы сентиментальность их конёк, в инстаграме оно попроще, но сейчас Антону кажется необходимым произнести эти слова. Просто озвучить, пускай брат, конечно, и так всё это знает.

Лёша снова целует, на этот раз в нос, и как-то разом весь обмякает, будто из него воздух выпустили. Он ведь тоже устает быть сильным.

— Оставите мне ещё кусочек еврокубков на весну? — выдыхает Антон, чуть приподнимая уголки губ. Как же глупо для него оборвалась Лига Чемпионов, не начавшись.

— Сплюнь, ты раньше восстановишься, — Лёша возмущается и несильно шлёпает по предплечью, не открывая глаз, а потом всё же приподнимается на локте, серьёзно заявляя, — но мы всё равно постараемся.

Антон кивает. Он надеется, что Байер в гостях будет единственным матчем, который Лёша пропустит в этом групповом этапе ЛЧ. Пусть уж хоть один из них себя проявит.

Хотя сейчас он даже малодушно благодарен судьбе: Лёша будет рядом и ближе, чем обычно. Это греет и заставляет верить в лучшее: они же друг друга не только поддерживают, но и подпитывают силой, энергией, верой, если хотите. Лёша ёрзает и подтягивает колени к груди, опуская на них подбородок. Антон тут же укладывается на плечо, приобнимая за талию.

— Лёш, не грузись.

— Пф, а сам-то? — отфыркивается, продолжая смотреть, как загипнотизированный, на загипсованную ногу брата.

— А у меня повод.

— У меня тот же, — отбривает, машинально поглаживая брата по лопаткам. Они это оба знают — друг друга чувствуют как себя, а переживают и того больше.

— Сильно болит? — через долгую паузу спрашивает Лёша.

— Терпеть можно, — ответ Антона приходится куда-то в шею, — больше морально паршиво.

— Хочешь, я тебя пожалею? — глухо спрашивает Лёша и поворачивается лицом к брату.

— Хочешь, я тебя в пешее эротическое пошлю? — бурчит Тоша и несильно сжимает руку на загривке Лёши. — Ты ж знаешь: терпеть ненавижу, когда жалеют.

— Знаю.

— Ну и?

— Ну и хочу тебя немного растормошить, — жмёт плечами и заваливается назад. — Вообще, делись подушкой.

— Сам мне её запихнул, — ворчит Антон, но подушкой делится, — и вообще, имею право хандрить.

Огрызается, это уже что-то. Но Лёша не обманывается — он сейчас пойдёт на терапию, и Антон «нахандрит» вволю. С другой стороны, иногда лучше действительно прожить эмоцию по полной, чтобы она отпустила.

— А я тебя, дурака, всё равно люблю, — Лёша даже не ищет себе оправданий, просто говорит, заглядывая в глаза. — Давай вместе хандрить?

Антон улыбается и сползает на подушках пониже. Приваливается к тёплому боку Лёши и закрывает глаза, в них и так будто песка насыпали.

Лёша тянет время и опаздывает уже минут на пять, но от Антона категорически не хочется уходить. Вот так бы просто лежать рядом и чтоб внешний мир исчез на пару денёчков, давая спокойно зализать раны. Но увы. У Лёши вся ответственность и сознательность на свой счет как будто испаряется, когда речь заходит об Антоне. Но и брат точно такой же, поэтому Лёша ни разу не удивляется, когда именно Тоша отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть время на телефоне, и тут же переводит строгий взгляд обратно на него.

— Быстрее сходишь, быстрее вернёшься, — выдвигает такой детский, но тем не менее непрошибаемый аргумент.

— Не хочу никуда, — это не действует, Лёшу всё равно пихают с кровати. Он обиженно шмыгает носом, но повинуется. Быстрее начнёт, быстрее кончит, быстрее вернётся — тут уж не поспоришь. Поэтому он ускоряется и игнорирует кроссовки, влезая в тапки. Захватывает телефон, улыбается брату и пару раз вдыхает-выдыхает.

Антон слышит шуршание возле двери, а потом уже с той стороны приглушённое:

— Привет, мам.


End file.
